


In the Dawn of a New Day

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [70]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a bunch of fluff, our boy being happy and giggly, piotr's pov, the morning after your wedding, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: Piotr reflects on life and love the morning after the two of you get married.(Set after "The Reception Fic.")[All warnings in the tags, but basically no warnings for this. Enjoy!]
Relationships: Piotr Rasputin/Reader
Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	In the Dawn of a New Day

The trees sway gently in the early summer morning breeze; the sound of the jewel-green leaves rustling against each other and blending with the birdsongs in an early morning melody. Pale, golden light dapples the ground, slowly warming the earth as everything begins to wake. The sky is a beautiful shade of pale blue, flawless save for a few wispy clouds.

Piotr leans against the balcony railing as he sips at his cup of coffee. He made drinks for you and him as soon as he woke up, and he’d opted to take his outside while you lounged in bed for a little while longer. He eyes the morning scenery casually as he downs his dose of caffeine, only looking down when his wedding band clinks against the ceramic mug—

Married. He’s a married man, now. The ceremony and reception was just yesterday, and the two of you had retired in your new house once everything wrapped up.

He smiles as he admires the way the gold band sits on his finger. It’s simple, but purposefully so. The odds of him snapping or deforming a band with an emergency armor-up is high, so you two had opted for something that’d be easy to replace if it did –in fact—get ruined.

Besides, it’s less about the rings and more about the commitment the two of you have made to each other as spouses –though, there is something about seeing the ring on his finger that makes his heart race with giddiness.

He wasn’t sure you two would ever reach this day –not that he doubts your love for him or his love for you, but your diagnosis was so long in coming that for a while it seemed like it never would.

And, granted, he was happy to respect your boundary with wanting a diagnosis before getting married or having children, and he’s certainly not the type to believe that two people have to get married for their relationship to be real or for them to be fulfilled in life, but being able to marry you is a much coveted icing on the cake and it’s all the sweeter to eat now.

He loves you. He loves you so much that it hurts sometimes.

Piotr smiles when he feels your arms wrap around his waist from behind. “ _Dobroye utro, myshka_.”

“Morning, baby.” You press a kiss against his back, then shuffle around to his side and grin up at him impishly. “You should come back to bed, _Mr._ Rasputin.”

He grins back and bends down to kiss you. “Should I now, _Mrs._ Rasputin?”

“Yes, you should.” You smile into the kiss. “I really like the sound of that.”

He giggles, just as elated as you are. “So do I.”

The two of you kiss for a moment longer, but you wind up breaking it to tug at his shirt. “Come on, baby. Come back to bed with me and keep me warm.”

He grins, downs the rest of his coffee, then hoists you up with one arm and carries you back into your two’s bedroom. “Far be it from me to deny _my wife_ anything she wants.”

You giggle and press a kiss against his cheek. “Damn right, _husband_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honeymoon fic comes next! :D


End file.
